Rotten Love - A Robbiflop Fic
by Gilbert Prussia Bielschmidt
Summary: A love story about Robby Rotten and Sportacus. From a 3rd person Robby point of view.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is dedicated to my dear friend Grace, who will draw the cover! Lazy Town and all its characters do not belong to me.

As he sat on his fluffy orange chair, Robby Rotten wondered what life would've been like if he had never met Sportiflop. He would've probably continued to live in the laziest town ever, without a single care in the world. The children would be staying inside on a lovely day, leaving Robby to laze around in peace. Not much would've changed, if that brat hadn't come to stay with her uncle. In a small way, he had to thank her for bringing Sportiflop into his life.

In a much larger way, he didn't like her. She was one of the big reasons why everyone in the town was more active. Of course she alone wouldn't have been able to stand up to his genius, but she annoyed him anyway. Another reason he didn't like her was well... he was a teensy weensy itty bitty little tiny bit jealous. Extremely jealous. Of the fact she always had Sportiflop's attention. Whether it was platonic or not(Robby knew it was), he was still coveted the fact she held most if not all of his attention.

Ever since Sportiflop saved his life by keeping him from falling out of a tree, Robby a Rotten had a grudging respect for Sportiflop. Even though he had declined Sportiflop's offer of friendship then, Robby wished he would've said yes. It started off simply enough. Whenever Robby Rotten would be around the hero, he felt a little lighter. After a month of this feeling, Robby finally identified it. He had a crush on the Slightly Above Average Hero. It escalated to the point where Robby could barely talk to the man without melting into a pile of Robby goo.

He couldn't like Sportiflop though, he had to hate him. But he didn't, Robby was in love with the man. Robby Rotten was a bad guy. Sportiflop was a good guy. That's all there was to it. They couldn't possible be together, and he shouldn't long for it. But... Robby couldn't help but want to be swept up in Sportiflop's strong arms. The villain sighed dreamily and smiled.

He imagined them dancing in a ball room, himself tripping with Sportiflop catching him at the last moment. He saw them leaning closer together, Sportiflip's breath smelling like apples. The dashing hero was inches away, he could almost taste his lips. He leaned in ready to finally kiss Sp- **CRASH**! A loud commotion came from outside interuppting Robby from his daydream.

Fuming angrily, Robby stalked over to his periscope only to see her. Stephanie Meanswell. Of course it was her to interrupt his thoughts. She was always so loud and annoying. _Meanswell! More like Meansbad!_ Robby Rotten thought crossly, forgetting about his own last name. He turned the periscope only to have a great view of Sportiflop's backside. Robby blanked out on what he was so mad about. He watched as Sportacus moved before quickly turned his machine back to everyone else, blushing heavily.

It seemed that they were discussing sports. Typical. Robby found he could only smile fondly. He could always go out and talk to his crush, but... Robby was a coward and by no means any hero. Besides, he wasn't supposed to like the man at all! He turned to his orange chair and plopped down on in, unsure of what scheme to try to trick Sportiflop today. Perhaps... try to take a relax day? Robby left his lair, his plot already in motion.

Sportiflop was doing backflips in front of a cheering crowd of children. "Sportacus!" Robby crowed, "Why don't you take a rest day? It's bad for you to be constantly moving." Sportiflop only laughed, although not unkindly. "I rest during the night! That's all I need." Sportiflop's Icelandic accent sent shivers down Robby's spine. He noted that, unsurprisingly, the children were all gawking at him. An uncomfortable silence reigned for what felt like years. Stephanie cleared her throats and rushed at him with a smile.

"Come on Robby! Let's play soccer!" She shouted excitedly, making the villain cringe. The pink girl wrapped her arms around Robby's legs, making him very uncomfortable. He pushed her away, and backed up. He didn't have a real plan, it had been a half baked one to begin with; why did he come? He desperately came up with more half finished ideas, trying to find a way out. He looked up and saw Sportiflop's eyes burn into his. The villain was unable to look away, feeling a tightness in his stomach. They maintained eye contact until Stephanie lunged herself at the Number Ten.

"Come on Sportacus, Ziggy is waiting for you to play soccer with us!" The girl whined, pulling at the hero's hand. Robby turned away, cheeks burning. "You should be lazying about inside like a good little girl." Robby grumbled. "No, you should be outside playing! It's a lovely day." Stephanie rebutted, smiling irratingly bright. Robby turned to argue more, but caught Sportiflop staring an area a little lower than his back. They stared at each other, neither of them moving for a long time. He was even ignoring the children. Quickly the kids grew board and raced to the soccer field. The sound of the Soightly Above Average Hero's crystal going off interuppted their staring. The hero blushed lightly before darting away.

The villain stared after the hero, startled and nicely surprised. _Maybe there's some hope for me after all._ He grinned widely, staring after the retreating backs of the Sportiflop, probably to save Stephanie, and a few of the other children. Despite the fact it was Stephanie, he merrily skipped to his lair, in a good mood for the first time in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

I got reviews? Huh? Anyway in response! Yes, I am going to continue this fic, and I have many ideas for the following chapters. a mod: You can use quotes if you want, please just credit me. KICOLOVERS239 and the other guest: thanks for the words of encouragement!

.

The staring only escalated from there on out. Eventually they lead to more blushing, and Robbie knew that Sportiflop also had a crush on him. He didn't know how to act on his feelings though, he wasn't very brave after all. Robbie didn't even think he wanted to. Every time he even tried to talk to the hero he'd choke on his words for goodness sake! The villain would simply squeak and try to force them out.

 _It's useless._ Robbie Rotten thought glumly. _I'll never ask him out and we won't ever date._ Robbie sunk lower in his orange chair, full of self pity. Loud noises interrupted his self deprecating thoughts, making him scowl. He didn't even check his periscope before bounding across the room and out of his chute. "What's causing all this racket?" He said in his normal voice which was like shouting. Before he complain further, noticed the scene in front of him.

Sportiflop was wearing a _tight_ jumpsuit, tighter than normal. It just so happened that he was bending over to help Ziggy with something. Then he turned to face the villain. Robbie tried to make a sound but found he could only gape. Then he winked. Sportiflop freaking _winked_ at Robbie and he was sure his heart would stop. The number ten swaggered over to Robbie, and looked down. Generally Robbie was taller than Sportiflop, but he was pretty sure his knees were giving out.

"How are you, Robbie?" Sportiflop's thick accent melted Robbie's insides like butter. "Muscles." Robbie could only mutter, gazing directly at Sportiflop's abs. "What was that?" Sportiflop practically purred, sounding excited. "I-I-I..." Robbie stuttered, the connection between his brain and his mouth seemingly fried. His knees knocked together and he stared helplessly at Sportiflop's face, enamored. He somehow remembered that Sportiflop was still waiting for a response, his moustache twitching with amusement. He straightened up and puffed out his chest a bit, trying to gather confidence.

"I meant to say you look nice today, Sportiflop." He grinned with false confidence, looking down at the hero's slightly surprised face. The hero got over it quickly and smiled smugly back. "As do you." The number ten replied, almost making Robbie lose his small amount of composure. He blushed fiercely but continued to smile. "Thank you." Sportiflop took a deep breath in, as if to calm himself down. "I hear that the Italian place is pretty nice." The hero blushed a bit and paused before continuing. "Do you... want to have dinner? Maybe? With me?"

Had he just died? Was he dreaming? Robbie was 90% sure this was all a dream. He replied with gusto nonetheless. "I'd love to. Guess I'll see you then." Robbie turned and slowly walked away, trying not to burst with excitement. What should he wear? He'd have to find something nice, a disguise that was a suit! Brilliant! What else could he could do? He could buy Sportiflop flowers! Was that too much for a first date? Robbie didn't know, as he had never been on a date before. He was distracted, and didn't notice where he was walking.

On his way to his lair he bumped into Stephanie. "Hey! Don't try anything funny with Sportacus!" She exclaimed, frowning. "He may trust you, but I don't." Robbie's mood took a u turn and he stopped walking to counter her words. "For your _information,"_ He hissed under his breath. "Sportiflop asked _me_ out, not the other way around. Mind your own business, little girl." "This is exactly why I don't trust you." She snapped back, glaring at him. "Just stay away from Sportacus and leave Lazytown alone." He was fuming with anger, but left Stephanie, not wanting to start something.

He stalked into his lair and began to plot. He could have the other children distract her with video games and candy! No, that had never worked before. Perhaps he could trap her-No that sounded too much like kidnapping and Robbie wasn't low enough for that. What could he do? He paced back and forth trying to brainstorm a few ideas. He had only one idea. Try to convince her that he was right for Sportiflop. No, that wouldn't work. He wasn't the best of politicians and couldn't come up with a good way to sway her mind. If she wasn't so annoying, he might've been able to see her viewpoint. At the end of his session he had come up with no more good ideas and went to bed. Hopefully the date would turn out fine anyway.

.

Sorry it's a little short! I can write more when I come up with better ideas. I'll probably update sporadically, sorry.


End file.
